A winter's sky lament
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: Winter takes time to tell a story...HPDM


****

Hi!!

**Wahouu! My first fiction in english! A massive thanks to Helene who agreed to translate my OS because I have no time *cry*! Even if it's not perfect because it's really not easy to translate french, she did an amazing job! *hug***

**I hope you'll like the little thing I wrote for Christmas =)!**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** All HP's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Even if I would like a Draco for my birthday hahaha!

**Rating :** I don't really know...Well T anyway!

* * *

**¤ A winter sky's lament ¤**

In this twenty-fourth of december, the last orangey rays fall on the city. My family and me are contremplating this restless sight where the scattered crowd seems like the speeded-up motion of a silent film. This evening's scenery is a green, red and golden rainbow.

Hanging on the clouds, we are expecting the moment when we would leave the shadow hiding our silhouettes. When finally the curtain comes down and the eyes turn towards us, the joy of being at the front of the stage anticipates the anxiety of our coming landing.

My first time was melancholy. Sadness was filling the eyes of the people, as water overflowing a vase. Big oblongs of dark stone jutting out above the floor. Darkness was brightened up by faming-coloured flowers. These colours of life gave contrast with this place where nobody could breathe. The second time, that is last year, I have been back right in the heart of a battle. Some of my brothers had been transformed into bowls of different sizes. We had been made for the shadow of angels. That winter had been tinged with the innocent laughter of children.

Once more, the wind murmurs in our ears where his breath will carry us. Now, it is time to jump...

Following a sweet and intoxicating melody governed by the rhythm of this phantasmagorical piano, we start to dance in a flowing ballet. Turning slowly round, we are gliding in the air like parachutists playing with gravity. We gaze lovingly at the starlit night and give this fairy and crystalline atmosphere only beautiful stories achieve to create.

My eyes turn towards two embracing people.

The wind's whisper. A white whirl.

My icy body touches this skin and creates a shiver. Another takes possession of their heart but I am not in any way responsible for this. My ice is quickly melting on the warm body and I rush down like a tear on the cheek on which one last caress ends up. Tonight, for one suspended second, I am trapping a gesture in my chilliness.

A kiss frozen by a snowflake.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The night is falling on London and the decorations'sparkling colours enlighten this darkness with a magic veil very different from ours... That one warm the heart and have the youngest's eyes gleaming.

The icy wind make one's cheeks blush and I press myself a little bit more to my companion's body. Our locked hands pass unnoticed in the crowd.

Savouring this moment as if it was the first time, I stare fondly at all things offering to him.

«You really are good enough to eat with your rosy cheeks, Dray», I said, teasing.

«Then go ahead», he answered seriously, stopping on the pavement.

Our eyes lock and the same gust of desire is getting through us. The one giving gosseflesh and putting the belly on fire. The faces come closer until our mouths merge. Despite the lips frozen by the winter wind, we make every effort to warm them. The tongues rush at one other, slowly, like the satin ribbon sliding when one pull it to open a gift.

Translucent flames embrace us, stroke our bodies like hands covering our skin. The cold is fading until the wind increases. I feel a soft pinching on my cheek. This other sensation make me leave my partner's welcoming and friendly lips. I look up and a wispy glare cover the night's bluish. The landscape freezes and I imagine a crystal-clear clinking guiding these icy stars' waltz.

Time is slowing down to a stop.I get the feeling I am the puppet trap ped in his music box. But I do no want this dance to finish. I wish I could hear these music notes falling one by one until the end of the night. Turning, twirling around to end passionately in Draco's arms. To see his cheeks blushing once more under the heavy heat filling the air of the appartment and pleasure sweeping with subtile waves. To see us running aground, our bodies given up to the deepest of delight.

We set off again quickly to find again our intimacy so that we can warm in the most sparkling of ways. One could find in our eyes the same will to let ourselves blossoming and wrapping in the flavours a given body brings.

**_[...The end...]_**

* * *

Well? A small review to say something or some advice to get better ^^!

See ya!

x Harrie x


End file.
